Scars
Warning! This webisode contains dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised Summary: ''Most of the Rebel Mythos finally decide to open up about each other's pasts'' Our scars and pasts don't defy who we are, it's who we chose to be. They are nothing but reminders of pasts full of ire and pain. Our scars, mental and physical show that we our strong, we are powerful, we are capable, we are survivors. We can break free from our destinies and forge our own. We are victims no longer. -Huli Shang The camera opens up in the hallway in front of the Mythology classroom, the bell rings and students began pouring out of their respective classes. Out walk the Rebel Mythos, their faces either pale from worry and stress or with a few tear stains. The most dreaded assignment has been announced, Family History. They exchange glances, it's about time some of them open up. Huli Shang walks into her dorm room only to find most of her friends inside. All they said was:'' ''We need to talk. Huli and Yue make their friends some tea and sat down. They ask them if this is about the assignment. Erin nods and tells Huli that they're feel incredibly uncomfortable doing it since they couldn't bare the thought of reminiscing about their troubled pasts. But they just wanted to let it out and not keep it in, which is what's torturing them on the inside. Yue puts her hand on Erin's shoulder and smiles. She tells her that it's alright. Midnight takes a deep breath and decides to fess up first. She reveals that her mother, Hecate, had banished her brother, Grimal, all because he had cared for her during all those years of abuse, he often had to leave to do his job and to comfort to their fallen siblings. Without him, her life became a living hell. From whipping to stabbing if she showed any form of resistance to her "mother's" so called training. To become the darkness and evil Goddess. Midnight also reveals that she had attempted to shoot herself once but Grimal caught the bullet and hugged her telling her that she's the only true family he has. Hecate simply couldn't accept the amount of goodness her daughter has within her heart. Midnight wipes a tear away and sniffles a little. Yue embraces Midnight and tells her than it's alright to cry. Sundarata, Nina and Elena look at their friends and sighed, that they didn't become Rebels just because they hate their destinies but they want to get away from all the trauma they've endured. Elena begins to cry as tears begin to fall from her face she said that those men, did horrible things to her and Sundarata. All because they are the daughters of women who've started wars because of their beauty. And this lead them to having several injuries. Sundarata grabs her knees to stop them from shaking and says that what happened was far too painful them to dive deeper into but all they can say is how they were considered shameful by their families and received terrible treatment as a result and they've each lost something, she was locked away within the palace after this event going from a princess to a prisoner, even when she was a princess she was raised tp be someone else's trophy wofe and she had to be perfect and had no free will of her own. Elena explains that it was Menelaus who abused her all because she was, to him, a reminder of Helen's affair and she was nothing but an inconvenience and she was kept hidden in the palace walls, literally, and often used as 'entertainment' for Menelaus's victory parties. She looks at Huli with tears running down her face and says 'do we truly inherit the sins of our parents?' Nina says that being an immortal didn’t help. Many gods who were invited to Enlil‘s palace would abuse her in more ways than she would want to dive into. She says this is why she fears boys to this very day. Noche hugs the weeping Elena close to comfort her as tears began to flow down faster than ever. He tells her that she's actually much luckier than himself and Aira. Aira wheels herself over closer and nods. She explained that she was put in this wheel chair after an accident which caused her to lose control of her legs and her wings were broken off in process, even though she is now disabled her father's treatment of her didn't get any better. It was still the usual beatings if she could not perform the sacrificial tasks. Aira rolls up her sleeves revealing hundreds if not thousands of scars along her arms. They were from so called blood sacrifices as punishment if she ever refused to perform her duties in the mortal sacrifices in which she is supposed to give blood.in brutal and painful methods such as stabbing her arms repeatedly or cutting off blood flow to the point where her arm almost feels like it's going to burst. She reveals that she was abused so badly just because she was different as she lost her wings. Noche took off his blindfold, revealing that he is blind. But with several cuts along his face from trying to protect victims from his own father. He often received beatings and starvation as punishment. Shield, Asura, Arashi, Shaolin, Qrow and Saphed suddenly gave Noche a guy group hug. Shield tells him that they both a two of a kind. Shield fesses up that his mother Bellona also does the same to him, if she ever finds him "acting weak", he recalls the day took his first steps, Bellona did not smile or praise him. Instead he was given a sword and slapped to the ground, she simply told him 'fight or die' he explains how he was trained to become a killing machine. Saphed tells his friends about how he and his father spent most of their time on the run from former generals whom were still loyal to Ravana and how he feared that every day would be his last. Arashi and Asura both reveal that they both never really had their fathers in their lives, with Susano often out killing monsters and Ravana being dead and their mothers often had affairs, thus causing them to feel that women aren't for them. But when they finally decided to be a couple, they were both bullied for doing so. Arashi also reveals that one of his mother's most frequent lover, abused him in more ways than one, and she did nothing to help him. Shaolin reveals how his father mainly went off on sprees and adventures, neglecting him and making him fend for himself against his father's previous enemies. Qrow chimes in, explaining how he never knew his parents and how he was badly abused by his step-grandmother the very one who placed the curse on his father, he calls her a monster. He reveals that after his father's death, his mother was hanged and he was born from her corpse and that his father's curse was passed on to him. Vali looks at his guy friends and tells his friends that he's sorry for what happened to them, but he knows what their pain well. he may have had abetter childhood than many of them but one day, he was turned into a wolf and forced him to kill his twin brother while his father was taken away. Vali breaks down and the guys all hug-dogpile on him. Chain, Aros and Belledonna were the next to fess up. Chain literally grew up chained. He reveals how he was often treated like a worthless animal, stripped of all rights and was a prisoner in his own home. He was beaten, strangled, stabbed and water boarded, all because he is the son of Fenrir. Belladonna had to endure similar forms of abuse from her mother, if she refused to harm the soul she would be imprisoned in the frozen depths of Niflheim for days or weeks. Belledonna recalls her mother's grotesque methods of torture and traumatizing punishments. How all she could do was watch the poor souls get tortured, she wasn't able to save them. And the guilt she felt knowing that she is destined to do such things. Soren reveals that he was kicked out of his home and was hurt by his own father all because he wasn't born with any powers. He did find shelter with another boy he loved but he breaks down in tears as he explains that they never saw each other again. Aros said his father would neglect him and leave him to be bullied and tortured by others because he is Jormungandr's son. He would never truly feel like his father loved him. Fang, Tarîtî and Mirî were the next to come forward. The three grew up together, especially since they shared the same history of neglect and abuse. Mirî and Tarîtî are step siblings, so they both receive just the same amount of terror as each other. Ranging from having their bodies impaled and hanged on the hooks, to being guinea pigs for their father's new plagues. Fang on the other hand mainly faced neglect and discrimination for being the son of Lamia. Fang was actually born to a human father and Lamia, but after the man found out that he had helped the child eating snake monster produce an heir to continue her reign of terror, he killed himself out of shame. Fang was left to be raised by Lamia, but she neglected him and forced him to eat the corpses of infants and to steal babies for her. When he was sent out into the human world people beat him on the streets, mothers would hide their children, broken glass bottles thrown at him. As Fang tries his best to explain, he burst into tears grabs Taiyang and hugs him tight. Taiyang looks Yue and nods. Yue gently takes Fang by the hand and tells him that he's not so different from them. Fang is confused and asks her isn't their dad Houyi, a hero from Chinese myths. Taiyang says that he's no hero to them. Yue explains that after their mother gave birth to them on the moon, they were both sent to live with their father. But he has become an alcoholic to the point where he barely acknowledges and practically neglects his own children. Yue wipes her face with a tissue and explains that not only has their father become an alcoholic but he did things to her when he was drunk most likely because she looks a lot like her mother. Serenity looks at Yue and embraces her, she reveals that her mother forced her to do the same thing to her father even though he is asleep in order to 'prepare' her for her destiny, and other than that she mainly neglected her and forced her to grow up quickly, between trying to survive, caring for her younger siblings and her mother's 'preparation' her life went into a downward spiral as soon as it began. Lian Hua holds Yue tight and with tears in her eyes, reveals that she was kidnapped by the begrudgened Ao Quang for being NeZha's Daughter and many horrible things are done to her. Despite being a hero, NeZha was in her eyes a terrible parent, often using violence as the first thing and accidentally traumatizing her and not even being there when she needed him. Even if she did grow up in the Heavens she never really belonged there since her mother was a human so she was constantly bullied and hurt by members of the Jade Emperor's court and he did nothing to help her. This abuse went on so much and combined with her kidnapping it drove her to almost end her life by drinking a celestial poison but she only drank half of it since NeZha found her and attempted to interfere. She fell from the Heavens after drinking the poison, this makes her mortal but since she didn't drink all of the poison she has extreme invulnerability, still retains a small portion if her powers which only allows her to create and control blue fire and she can still fight. She further explains that she searched for her mother but found out that she was killed by Ao Quang so she grew up on the streets as a thief until she had to come here. Elena and Sundarata hugs the 3 girls and this turned into a group hug, Elena tells them all that they're safe and they'll never ever have to go back there again and the five of them cried a bit. Hanabi and Shinigami reveal that they grew up together. Hanabi would often secretly visit Shinigami in Yomi to comfort her and to spend time with her. Hanabi's mother, Amaterasu, forbids her from showing any signs of pity to 'those who deserve suffering'. This caused great guilt and shame within her, why would the most powerful of all Japanese Gods be so cold and cruel to those in need of the light and other than that she was subjected to a brutal training regimen which if she made mistakes she would be punished in horrible ways. She also reveals that her father was a General whom was killed by the enemy and she was forced to watch as it happened, she was almost executed but awoke powers and exacted vengeance on her father's killers. Shinigami and Vendetta reveal their cursed seals to their friends and explains that the reason for it being put on her was to keep them under their mother's control. It would cause them intense pain if they resisted to any of their mother's wishes. In Shinigami's case if her seal is broken, it would kill her instantly. Shinigami explains that Izanami created her by accident when one of her dark magic spells went wrong, and that's what she has always been to her, a mistake and waste of space. Shinigami recalls how she grew up on her own among the corpses in Yomi, forgotten and neglected. Vendetta also reveals that she was brainwashed by her mother to be an almost exact copy of her through her mother's use of physical force and emotional abuse. Vendetta grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes. Saaya hugs her friend tells her that she had to endure something very similar with her mother, but this time she is forced to witness the events herself, it was so horrifying that she has constant nightmares about it. Raquelle looks at her friend and says that she understands how they feel, to be feared yet worshiped because of their parents. She explained that she is destined to kill off most of Egypt's population and she never had any real friends. Corona squeezes Raquelle's hand and says that she's witnessed things in Tartarus which she doesn't want to go into since it stirs up traumatizing memories of her childhood spent there. She begins to cry and Blake hugs her telling her to let it out. Blake reveals how her mother neglected her for years on end, sometimes not even acknowledging that she's her own daughter, she would leave her in the forest to fend for herself to "show her worth as Skadi's daughter". Ebony signed and tells Blake how similar that was to how she grew up, she lifts up her bangs and explained that she received the scar from trying to fight an enchanted suit of armor which her mother created so she could see if she is "truly worth keeping alive" and constantly abused for being the runt of the litter. Her mother would sometimes 'fondle' with her while her sisters would watch with glee. Ebony then broke down in tears and held on to Saaya for comfort. Solaris and Aura grew up together, but they found how tough it was as a goddess in training since their fathers' expectations for them were so high that they were practically imprisoned in their respective temples. Aura was a literally a bird in a golden cage and Solaris was more of a pet rather than anything to her father but unlike Aura she was able to run away from home and taken in by a bandit tribe. Musette tells them that at least they were a lot luckier than her since they weren't used as tools. Musette sighs and explains that after Echo and Narcissus died by the pond, their souls combined together in the water thus creating her as a water spirit. But Aphrodite found the pond and found it so impressively clear, she decided to enchant the water and put it in her magic mirror so the mirror itself would stay clear forever, what she didn't know was her enchantment of the water gave Musette a voice and physical form. And she was used as nothing but a tool until the day Diamond freed her. She takes Diamond by the hand and tells her how thankful and grateful she was for setting her free, Diamond smiles at her best friend and says that's what friends do. Diamond tells Musette that she wasn't the only one who has suffered because of Aphrodite, she elaborates that she barely even knows her and her father, Hephaestus still thinks that she's the product of an affair and thus treated her as more of an unwanted housemate than a child. Leah and Hebi reveal how they were both considered 'monsters' because of their relatives. Leah feels that her uncle was killed by Heracles in cold blood and Hebi grew up ostracized for being the only surviving hatch-ling of Yamada no Orochi. Hebi could still recall how she would beg and scavenge for food, how she would cry herself to sleep in the cold of the cave and how she was tortured by the villagers. Hebi burst into tears and hugged Arashi close to her, whom simply comforted and told her that as long as they are friends he will never harm her. Hebi smiles a little but she says that apologies still won't bring her father back. Malachite looks at his girlfriend and hugs her, telling her that he understands what it's like to be ostracized for being 'monsters'. He says that he never knew Sobek was his father until the day his ill human mother died did he find out why others have treated them cruelly, it was because of his father and how she ended up producing a monstrous looking child. He says he could still remember the echoes of his mother's cries as she tried to shield him from the people beating them. He wipes his tears with a tissue and tells Hebi that now that they are together, the are safe. Zane, Dele, Jete and Erin look at each other, its about time they came forward. Zane says all he ever wanted was a normal, mortal life and not being treated as some sort of high and mighty being. Erin tells her friends that she's truly sorry for their pain and suffering, it makes her and Zane realize how luckier they are. Erin tells her friends that she never really had any sort of trauma growing up, she only had her mortal father. That is until she was forced to come to EAH did she find out about all the messes her mother had made. Dele nodded and said even without knowing of his destiny, he was ostracized for not being a warrior and bullied by his classmates. He was called names up and down, even by his parents. Jete was abandoned by Terpiscore soon after she was born, when she was 15 she was kidnapped by a group of bandits whom mistook her for the Muse and did terrible things to her. She was then forced to marry the bandit's leader whom abused her on end. She never knew who her mother was but what she did know was that dancing was her escape from reality, it allows her forget what she is and just feel free. Jete eventually escaped from the bandits and lived by herself for several years until she had to come to EAH. Everyone looks at Huli, the only one of the group who hasn't opened up yet. Huli stands up and closes her eyes, she begins to tell her tale. Daji had survived the revolt and had her whilst in hiding, when she turned 5 she was first transformed into her fox form and sent on a killing spree, she says she could still hear their screams of pain and pleas for their lives. The next thing she knew was she was in a river red with blood, corpses and body parts floating around her, organs spilled by the shore and severed limbs littered the area. She explained that in the years to follow all she could do is to resist her mother's mind control as best as she could, this is what slowly drove her insane alongside the constant abuse and killing sprees. She also revealed that her mother took another lover, her equally abusive step father. She was constantly abused in more ways than one by him, she was scared and alone and this fear worsened after her sister Meili was born. Fearing for her sister's life and well being, so with a heavy heart, Huli stole her infant sister and left her on the doorstep of a childless couple. She vividly remembers the the thousands of killing sprees, each one bloodier than the last, each one traumatized her. It wans't long before insanity and PTSD clouded over her to the point where she was so beaten down that she was willing to come to EAH just for it all to stop. Huli didn't realize it but tears were running down her face, she wipes them away tells her friends that it's fine now. She looks at the seal on the back of her right hand, and tells her friends that if her mother ever thinks about laying a finger on them or return for her, she knows they'll be ready to face her again and this time put her down for good. She looks at them and says that when she came here she was trying to find a way to end this madness that is her existence, but what she found was them, she tells them that they're her family now and that she will protect them at all costs. And she tells them "Our scars and pasts don't defy who we are, it's who we chose to be. They are nothing but reminders of pasts full of ire and pain. Our scars, mental and physical show that we our strong, we are powerful, we are capable, we are survivors. We can break free from our destinies, and forge our own. We are victims no longer." Her friends look at her and they all have a huge group hug. The Rebels are now more determined than ever in their fight for freedom. Outside of the room, and unbeknownst to the Rebels. Heather von Olympus and JD Empress have been eavesdropping on their little pep talk. JD simply scoffs at Huli's ordeal and says that she deserves to be treated that way. But Heather looks through the peephole at the Rebels all in their group hug and suddenly felt something she never knew she'd ever feel for those like Huli, sympathy. Category:Fan Webisodes